kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Gallery Alert How come the gallery at the SW does not work properly? I added pictures of Hunter and a sheep in their aquatic forms for Aquaria Towers, but it came out wrong. It should be more like the pictures on the world pages here (such as Atlantica). Do you know what's going on, TNE? UxieLover1994 10:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :All the wikis' galleries are being changed with the exception of a select few. Even KHFR's gallery is TERRIBLE now. Go see fr:Non-forme (the page for AntiForm) and you'll understand what I mean. 14:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) WikiRebirth Your Art Work your so lucky :( So good 0o1p9tNReWM RE:'luuuuuu Best page ever! IRC Remember me? Hey Annette what's up? It's me Andre, how have you been? It's been so long since we talked have you forgotten me?--Sonicman0123456789 18:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC)sonicman0123456789 :No I haven't ; how come you haven't come on ? And I'm not gonna be on today.. 19:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hangon ), you don't have to if you don't like userboxes though, I don't want to start any thing. 18:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}} }}} and you get : It's integrated into my talk template, just like it is for LegoAlchemist's friend box, so it's all good. Wait, weird... the friend box isn't working...}} 22:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC)}} Hola, Amiga! Anyway... Salut, partie trois :Yes, yes, this had to be done. :P Plus the pun was irresistible. Good morning! ^_^ maggosh 06:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Partie trois :P Ben oui, bonjour ! What's on for today ? 06:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's now October, my graduation is in a week...oh, and voting is open for Destiny's Reach! Maybe you could go by the Fanon wiki and vote? maggosh 06:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes ! I will, after Freshers' Fair today. 06:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ouais, ouais, je comprends. maggosh 06:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Saluut! ^_^ maggosh 15:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Salut, quoi de neuf ? ^_- Anticipe mon retour ce soir ! 15:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :J'ai ma cérémonie de graduation à 5 aujourd'hui. De plus, je pars vendredi matin (4 heures) pour les week-end de Thanksgiving. S'il vous plaît, pouvons-nous parler avant? maggosh 15:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Luuuuuuuuuu. ^_^ maggosh 19:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :'Lu ! T'es revenu ! Tu vas bien ? TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! 19:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Ouais, ouais, tres bien. ^_^ Wanna chat? maggosh 19:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, as I told OXIII, after freshening up and doing what I must needs do to start the night. A lot of things happened in your absence, and hopefully if I have enough time, I may be making my return to the IRC TONIGHT ! TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! 19:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Aaaaah! :D I eagerly await it! I have sooo many things to tell you! maggosh 19:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm baaaaack! ^_^ maggosh 16:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) FRIDAY Upgrade Why? What they plan to do with Wikia is terrible. If you like, TNE, please sign here if you are one of the Wikians who hate this new idea! UxieLover1994 15:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Got it, but here's hoping the petition would actually do something... 15:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::They need to relise that nobody will accept the new skin. If they do nothing, and the current one is de-rezzed, then they will gain guilt because almost everybody will leave for good. They need to relise that not everything they do will be accepted by everyone, y'know! UxieLover1994 15:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) From the look of it, what will really make them come to their senses is when the bigger wikis start leaving. Fine if Wikia is not WP. Wikia has never been WP. KHW, along with the Digimon Wiki, are the only few exceptions. Nevertheless, wikis are informational sites, and by no means should look like Facebook. Now I'm yet to speak with the KHFR team about switching platforms, because thus far, I've only spoken to Unbirth. But the people at Wikia Central have pretty much called for their own funeral dirge to be played. 15:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :You're right. They are just a bunch of selfish jerks who are trying to turn Wikia into the new Facebook. They need to relise that they should care about their users as well, not just themselves and their looks. It's the perfect way for them to lose many wikis! I am planing on moving the Spyro Wiki to where this wiki heads to, so that we remain amigos. I have been tagging along this far; now I am ready to leave. UxieLover1994 15:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I need to get KHFR's regulars together by this week or next week, or during one of my off days......... 21:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Sure, why not, after I've freshened up and done what I must do for the night. : ) TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! 19:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Artwork Notifications Would you help me resolve something? I seem to be involved in an edit conflict over Holy, to which I added a large amount of information that somebody keeps getting rid of. I do not appreciate that, but, if you think me wrong, shall step aside. It rather bothers me that information on what the spell does and an actual etymology being present under the section called "etymology" (which, as of my writing this, carries the origin of the spell instead, which is not its etymology at all) is being erased in favour of how it is obtained and little else. :I'll check it out, soon. 06:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) GREAT START! Please Read New Terra Images A last Farewell Featured User box on the main page Please go back to the talk page, I have made a sample one. I'll see if I can get the edit count to work right... HUGE BBS NEWS Editpage. :Why does this come off as not surprising to me ? :P 23:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I've watched 5 hours of it just today. :Knowing me, I'd be spoiled over it by Unbirth when he comes on. 00:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Home again Well, I'm back. School tomorrow. Saw the archive image, and it looks excellent. However, I'd really like it to be the size of my Roxas one, if possible. Otherwise, it's amazing! Can't wait to see the other talk bubble images. Remember that I don't have coding in my sandbox for each emotion template, so you can't just waltz in and place an image like you could with the talk one. I'd still like a more HQ Terranort, YouTube screen if possible, but if you can't get this, the one I have right now is fine. I'll see you soon! Man I can't wait for BBS! - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'll resize the archive image - 300px perhaps ? The current one is at 200px. I have a larger file at some 1000+ px, but that's for saving to smaller sizes. There's one more Terra talk pic - I'm afraid I have to put one of your pix as a placeholder whilst I find another image. But the Terra theme is largely done. ^_^ 00:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Depends on the size of the Roxas image. I'll look at 300px, though. I can't wait to see the finished theme! Please hurry! - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Let's Finish This Title. I just beat BBS yesterday 100%, so I think now we should do the same with Terra-ing. Then we can put that aside for good (until I ask for an epic Vanitas theme... just kidding :P). I'll transition what I can as soon as I get the images and such, and if I need help beyond that, I'll ask. Okay? Love and blessings, - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Image problems Hello TNE, you see for some reason i cant seem to put in pictures in my walktroughs, every time i press the insert picture button a white empty window appears and nothing else. Wondering if you know anything about this. If not could you do me a small favor and add a few pictures for me? D.Dark. 16:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :The image button isn't working for me either. There's a link "Upload image" on the sidebar ; this is what I use. It's bound to work. : ) Anything at all, just ask. But be sure to categorise the images ! 18:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks for that tip! D.Dark. 19:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Magic Page Specimen Update I have a copy of it ready for review here. It shall doubtlessly still want a good deal of improvement before it is done, but I would like to have as many thoughts and suggestions as I can get. You will take a look when you have the time, I hope? Christoph I am all ears. 23:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Box again Here please. Terra Theme Featured Article Message From the Kingdom Staff image Aide Subpages again Sub Pages Request I would appreciate your help filling out this. I'm using the name on the pause screen as the official name, and marking names for no-pause areas (ex. the OC arena or Dalmatians' House) with an asterisk after the door-name. I think ReCoM only has room names for 100 Acre Wood, so if you could check those, that would be awesome. Also, if there are any other named rooms (maybe the DI Keyroom in-between Darkside and Zexion?), I'd love for you to add them, since I don't have access to my copy of the game right now. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The DI Keyroom in between Darkside and Zexion... I'll check and see. But translating will take a while. 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Techs I forget where you were posting this, but: *Ansem SoD: You can tech the Dark Guardian's disks. *Final Darkside: Each finisher on the Darkside's head is 82p. *Artillery shots: Each rebounded shot is 1p. It's in the Mensa. Thaaaaaaanks ! ^_^ 05:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) One little question..... Terra Theme - New Screens Question Can I ask you something? On a Wiki is it necessary to have a separate page for every mission in a game (hint hint the Sly Wiki)? Because I told them it looks a mess because all the articles are stubs. I told them to merge it into a category thing like since every place is like a Bosses place or a country like Italy I said do it like France (in France article) Mission 1 or you know something organized. —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 18:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) If each mission in a game needs an article, then they should at least provide : #An image of the mission proper. #A time frame, i.e. when the event takes place, what it comes after. #Who it involves. That having said, a story section is needed. #The goal. #How it's done, i.e. strategy, and it has to be spoilerific as possible. #MOAR pictures. At least, this is from what we're practising over here, and to apply it on Sly - why not ? ;-) If they can't come up with all this, then the best option is to merge it on one page, akin to the Reaction Commands, each mission having its own section. But be warned, the page risks being long. 10:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Talkbubble help Hey TNE!!! Salut TNE, juste un petit message pour te dire que je suis maintenant sur le Tekken Wiki Anglophone et que tu y est invité emmène tes amis en plus grand nombre. Et j'aurais besoin d'aide pour mettre un peu de couleur sur le site car IL N'Y A AUCUNE TALK BUBBLE!!! Si tu pourrais m'aider ce serais très gentil de ta part!Ah oui, si tu serais capable de faire des avatar de toute les émotions de Snow (de Final Fantasy 13) se serais super.Merci!--Hotdragon 295 22:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Je vais y jeter un œil. Oh et pour les émotions, si tu peux trouver les écrans que tu veux utiliser, ce serait bien. ^_^ Je peux me servir du render officiel, mais ce ne ferait qu’une seule image. À moins que ça te dit si je pique tous les écrans de Snow depuis l’article sur lui… :Pour la talkbox, tu copies le code qui se trouve dans – (NOTE : SANS RIEN CHANGER !) et tu le sauvegardes dans une page de ta préférence sur le wiki Tekken. Pareil pour tout ce qui se trouve dans . Si t’as besoin d’aide avec le code et tout, tu me le dis. 13:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Essai dans prendre le plus sur larticle à Snow.-- 22:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :OK, je vais m'en charger. 02:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Est-ce qu'il sont fini? Et j'ai un gros problème j'ai un peu de misère à faire plus qu'une talk bubble dans un meme template si tu pourrais juste me montrer comment (sans utiliser le guide S.V.P j,en ai asser de ça. Sa fait des fois que je le lit et je comprends toujours rien.) Ça serait super!.--Hotdragon 295 13:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Pas encore ; j’ai pas encore pu m’y mettre. Quand j’ai moins de trucs en main…… Je vais le faire. TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! 21:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ok! pas de prob ^_^--Hotdragon 295 22:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) question about the mirage arena(world) i want to know can disney bosses be fought in mirage arena in birth by sleep Kingdomcode 01:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :This is something I'm not sure... If I watch the live playthrough on justin.tv, I should be able to answer that question. 02:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Some images for talk images... if you have the time Disney voice actors in Birth by Sleep What I am about to bring up is an issue I discussed with User:Chitalian8, who directed me to you. Anyway, I noticed that there have been debates regarding the roles that some of the credited Disney voice actors play in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, some less obvious than others. This started as something of a personal dilemma for me, so I decided to chart out all the actors based on which of the three main characters' scenarios they were credited in, and what characters they were able to appear in, as shown by the overly-elaborate table below that contains every character who appears in the story (sans Winnie the Pooh and Tigger since they only appear on the Command Board). In the end, I noticed that four voice actors (Barbara Dirickson, André Sogliuzzo, Stephen Stanton, and Gina Tuttle) end up not having any listed roles. I tried Googling them for any backrounds they may have had for voicing Disney characters. Even though this is original research, I came to the following conclusions: #Dirickson had once portrayed Flora in the 2007 film Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, even though she was portrayed by Susanne Blakeslee in Kingdom Hearts II. Notably, however, Blakeslee appeared in the film as well, but voiced the film's narrator rather than reprising her role as Flora. In the end, I believe it may be possible that the same may apply to the game as well. #Tuttle is known to have played Anastasia in Disney read-along books. Curiously, IMDb (which I do not list as a reliable source) lists her as doing the same for the recent animated films, even though Tress MacNeille was clearly credited in those films themselves. Even more curious was that I actually managed to contact one "Gina Tuttle" and questioned her about the role she had in the game, to which she replied she had "no clue." This has led me to wonder whether or not she was the right "Tuttle," though I did find her e-mail information on her website. #I am stuck on Sogliuzzo and Stanton. I figured they might have played two of the Seven Dwarfs, since I am uncertain on the authenticity of some of the actors who voice the majority of them, and that there are accounts that Stanton is the current official voice of Happy (with Corey Burton as Grumpy and Bob Joles as Sneezy being the only others confirmed). Also, there have been accounts that Stanton is currently the official voice of the dwarf Happy. It is my understanding that there are some additional voices, particularly the "announcements" that are made in the Deep Space world. However, that only complicates matters for me. For your consideration, or at least for use as a guide, below is the chart I came up with using the information on which actor plays which character as we currently know them to be, and in which scenario they appear. I hope this will be taken into consideration. Immblueversion 18:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hello there. Here is the picture that you needed. :) If you need me to change the picture or edit it in anyway please let me know. Thank you ~TheLightningspirit78 :Thanks ^_^ I'll get to editing after my usual night routine. 12:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Dont delete my coment! I dont care if u dont like my comment that gave u no right to delete it and they do look alike ok maybe thay dont to u but they do to me thats your opinion! 15:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC)13Keyblades Nevermind my com has prob,s sorry.Im just gonna delete this comment. :Not a chance. 15:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) DID YOU SEE THIS FORUM ? I don't actually know who you are talking about. There was kind of a situation on the IRC channel, and that's all I remember from this weekend.Glorious CHAOS! 12:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I was referring to the situation with Archie. Not doing it out of prejudice, as he might think... 14:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) A request.... IRC I guess we missed each other last time - think you'll be on tonight?Glorious CHAOS! 05:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I hope I will... Cou-ra-geuh ! 15:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) TAV? Did You? Someone vandalized our articles! 07:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Deleting user comments should result in a block. Editing other user's comments, however, depends on the cases: the main point being is one must not edit a comment which changes the meaning. If the user is swearing unnecessarily then it's best to ask the user to remove those comments. Civility precedes everything. Swearing should not be allowed in this wiki from now on. If one is found to do so, then s/he should be asked to state his/her point civilly and remove the swears voluntarily, else not say anything at all or the person will be blocked from editing. A sysop is allowed to police this. tl;dr: Swear and you'll get a block. BLUER一番 11:55, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Err,talkbox My talk box from fr fr Kh don't work -_- (Yes i speak english.Ma langue maternelle (pas natale) est le japonais ) --Yosh93 13:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Would you like all the elements from KHFR copied out onto KHW ? I'll help you out with the talkbox, once I'm back from that gathering I've got tonight. : ) 16:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks ^^ --Yosh93 18:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Help. You have the power to block on the fanon wiki right? Please block this idiot: http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/58.164.33.132 --Evnyofdeath 08:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm on it. 11:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Links Question Can you help fix the formatting on my user talk bubble? Thank you --Master Vantius 23:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Master Vantius :I'll take a look ; what is the name of your template ? Is it the same as your username ? 00:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Afiliates Hi, i'm DelNorte from the german Final Fantasy Wiki. I would like to ask about us being integrated into your Afiliates-list. We have a yet small, but constantly growing KH-section as well. And we already added you as a partner on our main page. So, how about it? DelNorte 11:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan. I'm saying yes, but be sure to ask at least two more active admins. : ) TamboursTonnerre Ensemble ! 11:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) External Link Problem Terranort Image